The Bunny and the Porcupine
by PinkStarz
Summary: A little culture never hurt anyone. Well, unless you're prim Rebecca Hopkins on a tripgonewrong with none other than womanizing rich jerk, Mokuba Kaiba. companion fic to 'WTFMIKR!
1. One Trip

(Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The premise of this story belongs to Yash Chopra.)

(a/n: I've gone insane, haven't I? I've made a companion fic to '...With the French Maid in Kaiba's Room!'. I blame it all on my sudden renewal of love for Hindi movies. Damn them!)

* * *

---

**__**

The Bunny and the Porcupine

_A little culture never hurt anyone. Well, unless you're prim Rebecca Hopkins on a trip-gone-wrong with none other than womanizing rich jerk, Mokuba Kaiba. (companion fic to 'WTFMIKR!)_

---

Part One: One Trip

The one who comes in my dreams...

He comes and teases me...

Tell him to come face-to-face with me sometime.

---

"Europe."

With the statement, the papers were thrown onto the coffee table and the girl crossed her arms, waiting for a response. Her mother remained still on the couch, her eyes not even moving to the papers. Instead, the woman's pair of dark sapphire eyes were locked on her daughter with an expression of irritation and pure disbelief.

"No."

"But _why?"_

"Becky, I'm not going to have this fight with you again," she said, reaching over to grab a cigarette. She paused while she lit up, then spoke again with her hand bouncing with each word. "I want you to settle down. Have some kids. You're already finished college, what more could you want?"

There was a brief silence, Rebecca staring at her mother in disbelief. "Well, maybe a _career?_ I didn't obtain my Masters in Cognitive Psychology for nothing!"(a/n1)

"You're still young. Get married, _then_ get a job. Lord knows that women with careers scare the crap out of men--"

"No, they scare the crap out of _Ishida Narita,_" she pointed out, emitting the name like it was a virus. Quickly afterward, she turned around and refused to look at her mother, the very name of Ishida placing her in an even worse mood. She could imagine her mother's expression -angered, as always, because of her rejection of men that she thought were worthy.

"Bec--"

"_Rebecca_."

"Fine. Rebecca," her mother placed a finely French manicured hand on her shoulder and in return, she flinched. "I'll allow you this one trip on one condition."

Rebecca tensed. "What?"

"You agree to marry Ishida when you come back."

---

"Europe?"

"Yeah, it'll be great! The foreign chicks, fresh air, awesome cars, more foreign chicks--" the speaker paused mid-ramble to observe the not-too-impressed look on his older brother's face. "C'mon, Seto! I'm gonna go whether you like it or not."

"Have you forgotten your position in Kaiba Corporation?" the CEO asked while going through a pile of papers with one hand and typing with the other.

"Serenity will take care of that!" the younger Kaiba dismissed with a wave of his hand. Kaiba's expression failed to lighten -in fact, it had hardened if anything.

"Serenity is in no condition to cover in your position," Kaiba informed, leaning forward in his desk. "You're not going."

"Can I go if she says yes?"

"No."

Deciding that it was pointless to argue with his stone-cold brother (who was most likely saying 'no' to him in preparation to refuse his own children's future demands), he left the room without another word. There was the bizarre hope that ignoring everyone in the household would gain him his desire. He certainly wasn't used to be refused and wasn't sure exactly _how _to handle it.

While lumbering down the stairs, he whipped out his cell-phone and dialed one of his friends.

"Takeshi!" he exclaimed when the hung over man answered his phone. "You sober?"

_"I dunno...What day is it today?"_

"That doesn't matter! Listen, I need you to help me. My brother refuses to lend me the money to--"

"Money to what?"

There was only one female voice in the Kaiba Mansion that would be allowed to speak with such an authoritative and slightly intimidating tone. Serenity Kaiba stood behind Mokuba in all her motherly glory, one child strapped to her back and the other to her front in those baby knapsacks that Kaiba despised. Sometimes Mokuba wondered whether her bones would break from exertion -her mind was almost gone as it was and she was certainly taking Kaiba down with her in the fall.

"Uhh... pay for college?" he answered tentatively, phone held in midair. Reluctantly, he hung it up and waited for his sister-in-law to lash out at him as she had recently taken a liking for it.

"You received a scholarship to cover six years' tuition."

He knew she wanted to fold her arms but was prevented by one of her gurgling creatures. He also knew she wanted to give him a piercing look but considering how her eyelids kept drooping, that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Serenity, are you okay?" he asked sincerely. His dark brows furrowed in concern regarding his wobbling sister-in-law.

"Of course! Of _course!_ Of..."

"GAH!"

Catching a 120 pound woman with her twin children strapped to her was not an easy feat and within one minute, Mokuba found himself screaming for help. Quickly, two maids came rushing from either direction and after un-strapping the children, Mokuba was left to the task of taking Serenity to bed where she promptly passed out.

"I'm in a house full of psychos..." he muttered while leaving the room.

In her desperation to prevent her children from being raised by maids and nannies, Serenity took it upon herself to spend every waking minute of the day with her one-year-old twins. Not only did it harm her own sanity and health, she was beginning to take less of Mokuba's side and act more diplomatic with him. Not once since the twins were born did she let him drive off with one of Seto's cars or host a party at any of their lodges.

He felt like his life was robbed from him and thirsted for escape to somewhere far where people partied all night and slept all day. He had planned on Las Vegas, but then again, he hadn't been to Europe in a while and would be less likely to run into anyone associated with Kaiba Corporation. Not to mention that he found accents to be quite a turn-on.

_Oh dear, this top is so bloody hot... Would you be a dear and help me out of it, love?_

He grinned with anticipation.

It wouldn't take much to convince his brother to let him go. He just needed to work out a schedule -or simply bribe some pretty young thing into doing his tasks for him... Someone who was smart, subservient, and desperate for money... Then he would simply slip out, let his work be done for him, and no one would ever notice that he was gone...Of course, there was that financial problem, but a bit of hawking never hurt anyone. Kaiba wouldn't notice if half the things in the mansion where missing -he hadn't even _seen_ a third of it.

Hyped-up by his master plan, Mokuba bounced to his room to pack.

---

The next morning, Rebecca awoke to the sun shining through her window, birds chirping blithely, and the lovely prospect of having to marry Ishida if she went on a simple trip to Europe. She groaned, slamming her head against her drawn knees. It certainly wasn't supposed to be like this.

She wanted to go with her friends to Europe so badly that it almost caused her to scream. It wasn't easy obtaining friends her own age, not only because she was already in college by the age of ten, but because of her constantly leaving the country for dueling tournaments. It was through a stroke of luck that she met her current group of friends when she was fifteen. Now, they were going on a trip to Europe to celebrate their High School graduation (University for her) and she was being stopped by her horrible, wretched mother! She knew that if her grandfather were still alive, she wouldn't be caught like a mouse in a trap.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she began to take deep calming breaths. Once she regained her composure, she lifted her pillow up and seized her diary. Flipping through the pages, she sighed wistfully. Dreams. Every page was scrawled blue with dreams. Snapping the book shut, she nodded to herself. Even if she had to marry Ishida, she still had her dreams. Dreams about becoming a successful psychologist. Dreams about writing a textbook. Dreams that Ishida would become run-over by a truck...

The pleasing image of the man running for his life from a Chevy was broken by the peppy beat of her cell-phone.

_"Rebecca, where are you?"_ one of her friends questioned when she picked up. It was hard to hear her through the loud crowd in the background.

"At home," she numbly answered, slightly irked that there was no greeting from the other end. Was it so hard to say, 'Hi'?

_"What?"_

"At HOME!"

"_No, I mean, 'what' as in 'what the hell?'!"_

Rebecca sighed, hating having to explain herself to her friends. "If I agree to come with you guys, Mom says I have to marry Ishida."

Her friend made a disgusted sound. "_She's still on about that?"_

"He _is_ the son of her best friend..."

There was a pause on the other end. Then, "_Come anyway."_

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

_"You're eighteen!"_

"So?"

_"So...?"_

Closing her eyes, Rebecca gave the proposition less than a moment's thought before answering, "I'll be there in half-an-hour."

---

"Where did you go wrong?" Serenity asked her husband, a blank look on both of their faces. The pair sat on Mokuba's bed, exhausted after struggling to look for him and discovering that he had actually gone to Europe.

Kaiba sent his wife a glare, which she dismissed, and promptly stood up. "Me? _Me?"_

"Well, of course _you. _After all, I met your brother when he was still in High School."

"He was still obedient! This is _your_ influence. You spoil him too much!" Clenching his fist tightly, he raised his arm and slammed it against Mokuba's desk. "That boy is not getting away with this!"

"What's the harm in letting him go for an innocent trip?" Serenity asked, walking up behind Kaiba and softly leaning against his back. "He _is_ twenty, after all..."

"That doesn't matter! That kid is a kidnapper magnet!" Kaiba snapped.

Serenity gave a mock gasp. "Of course! Anyone could just walk up, grab him and stuff all 160 pounds of him into a duffel bag!" She began to laugh hysterically and Kaiba shrugged her off. He then left the room, muttering to himself. This day certainly was not good. For one thing, his little brother was missing (well, not exactly, but the path to Europe was a long and convoluted one) and for another, his wife had gone off the deep end.

He could still hear her laughing. Suddenly there was a thump. Rushing back to the room in a panic, he was annoyed to see her lying on the floor in the fetal position with her face red and laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Go figure, she had fallen off the bed.

Note to Self: Serenity needs sleeping pills...

---

"Shit, I am _so_ late!" Running like a man escaping from an enraged wife wielding a rolling pin, Mokuba sped down the hall of the train station and onto the platform. He could see his friends poking their heads out of the windows and either yelling, waving or doing a mixture of both in an attempt to get him to hasten his pace. Not like he wasn't going breakneck already...

Right when the whistle blew, he jumped onto the train and threw his knapsack into the corner. He was ready to enter the carriage when he noticed someone crying out for the train to stop. Leaning out while holding onto the railing, his eyes were blessed with the sight of a very lovely young woman running awkwardly after the train, which was beginning to pull out. From her speed and desperation, her cheeks were red, chest heaving (to his enjoyment) and her golden hair spread out behind her like the flare from the sun.

Holding out his hand, Mokuba said no words, knowing that she would make it. He wasn't sure why -call it gut instinct, or whatever other words men would use to define 'intuition'. In a few moments, his instinct prevailed when her soft hand fell into his. Pulling her onto the train, he watched as the platform disappeared behind them.

"Ah, you're still holding onto me" she said, breathless. Mokuba broke his eyes from the scenery of nature to observe the beautiful girl in his arms. Well, technically struggling to get _out_ of his arms. He released her apprehensively and furrowed his dark brows when she dusted off her blouse and attempted to tidy up her hair. Then, completely ignoring him, she went for her suitcase, which had spilled open upon contact with the floor.

"Huhn..." Chewing on the innards of his cheek, Mokuba pretended not to act offended by her superiority attitude and began to attempt to open the door to the actual seating area. Currently they were sitting in the room people tread within to get off from the train and it wasn't particularly comfortable.

"Open up..." he groaned to himself, tugging with all of his might. The door didn't budge. Then he changed to a mix between singing and grunting. "Op-en the door, darling..."

The girl cast him a dirty look, which he unfortunately managed to catch, and he stopped tugging. "It's stuck," he explained and she made a very round 'o' with her perfect pink lips while nodding as if attending to a child. Mokuba rolled his eyes and trudged to the corner to sit down. He was in the process of making himself comfortable when he felt something poke him in the rear end. Confused, he reached back and pulled out a very white, very lacy and large bra. Dangling it by the strap, he scooted over to the girl, who was still arranging her items in the suitcase, and poked her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she snapped, her voice having the potential to seem like an angel's but right now, seeming very much like a demon's.

"Is this your--" The bra was snatched from him before he was able to finish the sentence. He gave her an awkward smile and she glared in response.

"So, going to Debrecen?"(a/n2) he asked. When she didn't answer, he continued to talk in a jovial tone, completely unaffected. "A few hours ago I got off from a plane in Budapest coming from Russia. Before that I had come from Japan. Long trip... slept a lot, though. Really needed to catch up on that...Yeah, it was awesome. I had this dream where I had become a female stripper and... hey, what are you reading?"

At this point, he had gradually crawled closer and closer to her until he was positioned quite artistically with his head leaning back below her book and forehead aptly against her chest.

"Do you normally read books upside down?" he asked when realizing he could read it perfectly while he was far from right-side up.

"_Would you please do me the favor of--"_

Her irate complaint was cut short, though, by the expression on Mokuba's face. He blinked once, his mouth slightly parted, before he released a small laugh. "I remember you!"

"W-what?" For reasons unknown to her, the girl blushed.

"You're--"

Mokuba was prevented from finishing his sentence when the door to the carriage opened. In jubilation, he jumped up, grabbed his knapsack, accidentally smacked the girl in the back of the head with it and skipped inside.

"Jerk!" she cried out when he was out of sight. Huffing, she gathered her own belongings and entered the carriage to find her friends.

---

* * *

(a/n1: Yes, although Rebecca will be 18 in this fic, she _does_ have a masters degree in Psychology. Why? Well, let's see... when she was 10 she was already in college so... you do the math.)

(a/n2: A city in Hungary.)

a/n3: Okay, time for my friggin rambles. Uhm, I'm just going to see whether I should continue this fic, just because I know the fandom for MokubaxRebecca isn't too big and I'm not sure whether anyone cares about their little love story (if anyone does support them, I suggest you join Setine's forthcoming fanlisting for them). But hey, there's always the insanity of KaibaxSerenity to amuse you if you hate the pairing! (oh yes, I've made them quite insane together... I don't think they're OOC, more or less just used to being married with twins. Think 'Red and Kitty' from _That 70's Show_). If you want emails when it's updated, tell me! Until next time (maybe)! Oi, my neck hurts.


	2. Two Strangers

-

**Part Two: Two Strangers**

****

_Is she a girl or magic?_

_Is she happiness or poison?_

-

"What a jerk!" were the first words Rebecca Hopkins emitted when she plunked down into her seat. She had meant for it to be a personal exclamation, especially considering her friends were having a lively and almost obnoxious conversation, but the voices stopped and three pairs of eyes turned to her. Instantly, Rebecca felt her face heat and she began to look through her purse to avoid looking at them.

"What jerk?"

"Who's a jerk?"

"You met a hot guy, didn't you!"

"No!" Rebecca cried out, wishing she could disappear within her purse. "I didn't meet _any_ hot guy!" Her voice lowered. "He certainly _wasn't_ hot."

Her friends began squealing again and this time, she was attacked with no place to hide.

-

"Hey guys," Mokuba said, dropping down his backpack and falling next to one of his friends. The two other boys were in the midst of a riveting card game and looked up momentarily to greet Mokuba before returning to it. Leaning back, Mokuba was hardly affected. He knew exactly what to say to get their attention.

"What a rack...!"

The cards were promptly dropped and just how Mokuba liked it, he became their god.

"You met a chick?" Tatsuya exclaimed and Takeshi's eyes widened with anticipation for Mokuba's next words.

"Hell yeah... And damn, did she fall for me. She was running..."

-

"...for the train," Rebecca explained, knowing there was no way out of telling her story. "And this guy..."

-

"...put my hand out for her to catch. The moment our hands touched I knew..."

-

"...that he was a complete pervert! His eyes were fixated on my breasts the entire time! And when he pulled me on the train..."

-

"...she fell into my arms and our bodies were almost meant to fit into one another. She barely reached my shoulder and I could see I distinct blush on her cheeks. Then, she..."

-

"...tried to read but he kept bothering me and..."

-

"...she kept sending me these sultry looks. Y'know the kind, where..."

-

"...he just wants to get into your pants? Luckily, the door opened and he..."

-

"...gave her a long and heavy kiss. It was awesome," Mokuba finished, grinning.

"Jeez, and that was just on the train!" Takeshi exclaimed, sending Mokuba an incredulous look. "I dunno how you do it, man! You're like honey to the women -they can't get enough of you!"

"It's in the genes," Mokuba said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah, your brother's wife is hot," Tatsuya commented and Mokuba replied with a careless shrug.

"She's okay, but the girl I ran into today..." He shook his head in mock disbelief. "Ten times hotter. I bet she'd be great in the sack."

While his friends excitedly agreed, Mokuba inwardly sighed. No, that girl would be _anything_ but great in the sack. In fact, she was such a prude that he bet she had never done it before. No, he _knew_ she had never done it before. After all, she was Rebecca Hopkins, self-assessed bitch.

-

Getting off from the train, Rebecca shielded her eyes from the sun and blindly looked around the station. Her friends' expressions coincided with hers and none spoke until a group of rambunctious men (more like boys to her) broke the tension.

"Hello, ladies!" one greeted, smiling and bowing down. His long blond bangs fell into his sparkling blue eyes, reminding Rebecca of a pool beneath a waterfall. Her friends giggled and instantly, the introductions began rolling.

"Takeshi," the blond said, taking Heather's hand and kissing it lightly. She blushed deeply and responded with own name.

"I'm Jennifer," her Korean friend introduced, holding out her hand to the other guy with wild dyed red hair and multiple piercings.

"Tatsuya," he said, voice so deep that she could almost hear a purr to it. He shook Jennifer's hand and they both seemed quite nonchalant with the introduction, unlike Heather and Takeshi, who were stealing glances at one another. The final man still had his back to them, staring out at the train track that disappeared into an empty field.

"Oi, Kaiba!" Tatsuya called out and Rebecca instantly blanched, stopped breathing and wished to keel over and die. It couldn't be... Not him... _Anyone_ but him! But the hair, now that she thought about it, was a dead giveaway. No one could have shaggy hair like his in such a shade that it appeared more amethyst than black.

"K-Kaiba!" Jennifer stuttered and she began shaking Kira, who hadn't bothered to introduce herself yet. "As in, _Kaiba Corporation_?"

At that moment, as if waiting for the excessive reaction, Mokuba turned around and smiled deviously, his eyes in evil little slits yet appearing unbelievably delicious to all the girls. Well, all the girls but one.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rebecca demanded, pushing past her friends and grabbing Mokuba by the collar of his leather jacket. His smirk never faded and that increased her anger. "Can't you just take one of your freakin' jets?"

"_Now_ you chose to acknowledge me?" he asked, smile suddenly fading. Rebecca's grip faltered and although she wanted to yell at him some more, she half-heartedly released the weasel. An unnatural silence followed, five patrons having watched the scene but unable to understand the premise behind it. Finally, it was Takeshi who put the pieces together.

"Ah, so Mokuba dated you, didn't he?"

Rebecca's three friends all released simultaneous strangled gasps and in turn, the Duel Monster's champion turned cherry-red.

"Hardly!" she growled, surprised at the animosity in her own voice. Her eyes were focused on the ground and she had a feeling if she had to explain what happened between her and Mokuba, she wouldn't be able to control herself. Thankfully, Kira took her gently by the shoulders and began to steer her to the general direction of the exit from the station.

"We'd better go," Heather said, noticing their exit. The guys nodded and then Takeshi held out his hand again. Although she hesitated for a moment, Heather found herself shaking his hand once more and they said their goodbyes.

"Out of all the people they could have spoken to..." Rebecca was muttering when her friends caught up with them.

"Well, not exactly," Kira interrupted, her voice as timid as ever. "Most of the people on the train were European. We obviously looked like tourists, and so were they."

"Japanese guys are so hot!" exclaimed Heather and Jennifer shot her a dirty look.

"For Rebecca's sake, we should forget we ever met them!" she snapped and Heather pouted. "Anyway, where are we going from here?"

"Cab." Rebecca pointed to the desired vehicle. "Hotel. Sleep. Tour tomorrow."

"Well, I agree with the first two..." Heather said coyly and Jennifer stiffened. Placing a hand on Kira's shoulder, she signaled her to stop and stared at Heather with an incredulous look.

"What are you plotting?" she demanded and Heather released a strangled laugh.

"Nothing!" she protested, although she laughed shortly again. "Well, except for this."

She then held out her right fist and unfurled it to reveal a small crumpled white paper ball. Rebecca could already feel her critical demon begin to claw her way out while Kira seemed overcome with trepidation, glancing from the hysterical Heather to the ticking time bomb Rebecca and then to Jennifer, who was filing her nails...?

"Open it," she said in between chews of her gum. "I wanna get to the hotel, frick it."

"Well, not with that attitude..." Heather began but one look from Rebecca changed her mind. "Then again, I think Rebecca should have the honors."

"Of chucking it out?" she asked, partially not joking. She reached to snatch the paper ball away from Heather but was beaten to it by Jennifer.

"It's an invitation..." she said, arching her left brow. "A formal dinner party in some restaurant...?"

"It's written on the back of cigarette paper!" Rebecca cried out, feeling herself losing control quickly. "You guys would have to be insane to go!"

"It starts at nine and we're supposed to say we're with table six..." She stuffed the paper into her back pocket and smiled. "Can't hurt to try! I bet it'll be real fancy, with Mokuba being a Kaiba and all..."

"I'm not going!" Rebecca insisted. By this point they had reached the hotel and after paying the cab driver, Rebecca continued. "Really, I'm not!"

"We heard you the first time," Heather responded dryly while Kira talked to the receptionist about their hotel room. "You can stay here and watch foreign television shows."

Rebecca puffed her cheeks out, indignant. "Useless friends!"

"Uhm, we're in 28..." Kira nervously spoke, holding out the key to whoever would accept it. Heather and Rebecca both pounced on it but Rebecca prevailed as the victor. Smiling smugly, she flounced off to the room while her friends followed grumpily.

Silently, they observed the room and chose out the beds. Kira and Rebecca would be sharing one while Heather and Jennifer took the other. While they unpacked, their silence remained reserved until the lighthearted sounds from a cell phone keypad being touched was heard. Three heads turned to the sound of the disturbance and were all prepared to turn back to what they were doing when Heather, the cause of the disturbance, began to speak.

"Hi, I'm just confirming the names of Mokuba Kaiba's guests...Table six...yes..."

"WHAT!" Rebecca dove for the phone but was retrained by her two other friends grabbing her by either arm. "Why the HELL are you doing that! They probably don't even remember our names, it's all a hoax, you're INSA-"

"Oh, Rebecca Hopkins and three guests? Well, thank you very much." Hanging up the phonem she smiled smugly to an unnaturally palid Rebecca. "Hmm."

"Wow, he gave away that information awfully easily..." Kira said in a near-whisper, frowning.

"Eh, they're foreign. Probably get all worked up when someone calls and speaks to them in English," Heather dismissed.

"Actually, we're the foreign ones," Kira pointed out but was dismissed by Heather throwing her hands above her head and giving the ceiling a 'who cares?' look.

"Listen, that's not the issue here," Heather proclaimed, standing up on the bed and letting her little 5'0" self (plus the 2 feet of bed) tower over them. "It's clear thta in order to go, we need Rebecca."

"Never!" Rebecca cried out, tossing her head and once again attempting to wrench her arms out of Kira and Jennifer's grasps. "Never! I'd rather sleep in a barn! I'd rather get drunk! I'd rather marry Ishida! Just don't make me see him!"

.Five Hours Later.

"I hate all of you," Rebecca mumbled, her arms refusing to move from their folded stance and her eyes formed into vindictive slits. Heather, onyx hair messily tied up with loose curly strands falling out and wearing a seductive thin red dress, squeezed her upper arm and giggled.

"I love you too!" she exclaimed, her eyes busily scanning the room for the men they had met earlier in the day. Rebecca sighed and turned around to give her friends a pleading look. Unfortunately, Jennifer and even mousy Kira seemed excited to be within the hall, pointing to paintings and observing the elite.

The hall was magnificent, certainly nothing they would have expected from such a rural area. It had been recently built, and it didn't take Rebecca too long to realize that it belonged to Industrial Illusions. Violins played in the background and servers approached them every so often to offer wine or an appetizer. All the girls refused all the offers, too nervous to consume anything.

"So, I wonder why Mokuba placed your name on the list," Heather said, bringing up the subject that Rebecca had been trying to avoid since her irritating friends made that phone call. "Is it because you two had somethin-"

"We had nothing!" Rebecca had meant to hiss, but it came out in a shout. Heads turned and Rebecca attempted to hide behind Jennifer's lanky and tall frame. When they returned to their conversation, deciding that staring at the crazy girl was only amusing for so long, Rebecca was ready to emerge from her hiding spot but stopped breathing when grabbed her from behind.

One of arm slithered around her waist while the other rested around her neck. She was too shocked to move -that was until the hand attached to the arm around her neck slid into her v-cut neckline and then further down...!

"Becky, what color is your bra?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Rebecca cried out, grabbing the hand and twisting it at an abnormal angle. The perpetrator released a strangled cry and fell to his knees instantly, allowing Rebecca to see his face. She wasn't surprised.

As usual, Mokuba looked stunning in evening wear, although his shaggy hair ruined the Prince-like image that had the potential to be created, not to mention the earrings in his left ear and that eyebrow piercing. Sometimes it amazed her that he was the Vice-President of Kaiba Corporation, and she supposed her look of incredulity leaked out because Mokuba quit whining and in an instant, his usual implying look occupied his features.

"I see you're still happy to see me?"

Dropping like hand like it was diseased, Rebecca turned around and walked off, planning to leave. However, her ears picked up on her friends laughing and realized that Mokuba's friends were hitting on them. Enraged, she turned back around and nearly fainted when she saw Mokuba escorting none other than _Heather_ to the banquet tables. In fact, all of them were escorted except for her.

Deciding she didn't care, she returned to her plan of leaving but remembered that Kira had the key. Stalking across the room, she hardly noticed the stares in her direction. Rebecca was never the type to notice her own sex appeal, and this night, she had quite a bit of it. Her body fitting azure gown caught the looks of almost everyone in the room. The multiple tiny sparkles seemed to attract even the lights and the skirt had small flares of slits that flicked behind her like the blue core of flame.

Therefore, she was even oblivious to the irate look Mokuba was giving his friends as they silently adored the blonde beauty. She _had_ done a complete one-eighty since the last time they had seen her -hair tied in a ponytail, library clothing and glasses. To the males, she had become the good girl turned bad. When she approached the round table, she held out her hand and demanded the keys. Kira was ready to hand it to her but Mokuba darted up and grabbed Rebecca by her bare shoulders.

"Becky-"

"Rebecca."

"Fine, _Rebecca_. Anyway, you shouldn't be going home by yourself. It's dangerous for a girl to be out alone in a foreign country..." he explained, leading her to an empty seat on the other side of where he had been sitting.

**"_And now, Ladies and Gentleman, we present to you the entertainment for tonight -Lady Kabob, world renowned Opera Singer!"_**

"I think I should be more afraid of _you,_" Rebecca hissed, but found herself sitting anyway. She was hungry and she supposed that if food was in the deal, she would stay long enough to scarf it all up. Unfortunately, her ears weren't adjusting too well to the opera singer in the middle of the stage, a stereotypical fat lady with curly blonde hair, overly pink cheeks and a massive purple dress.

Mokuba chuckled at her remark, patted her on the back (taking a nice feel while at it) and then proceeded to completely ignore her. She hardly cared -the menu was more interesting and appealing than Mokuba, anyway. She lifted up the laminated booklet high in front of her face to cover the budding couples. Unfortunately, she couldn't read anything on it and her auditory canals began to pick up on Mokuba's conversation with Heather.

"Jeez, this is _sooo _boring..." Heather was moaning. "No offense, or anything..."

"None taken," Mokuba responded and then laughed. "I'm wondering whether that woman is singing or crying!"

"Do you have any musical talents, Mokuba? I read in an article that your brother can play wondrous music on the violin."

"Well, I've been told that my fingers have a type of magic in it when I play the piano..."

"Really?"

"Oh yes... Ah, Harriet, is it?"

"Heather..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was so lost in your eyes that I forgot your name..."

Heather released a deep sigh. "Really, Mokuba?"

"Oh, really, Heather..."

Between the sickening cooing to the right of her and the screeching woman to the left, Rebecca had enough. Slamming her menu to the table, she stood up and then stalked to the stage, but not before knocking her chair down first.

_"Rebecca, what are you doing?"_ her friends seemed to be saying to her through their wide eyes and frantic looks around them. Rebecca ignored their trepidation, climbing straight onto the stage and requesting for the microphone from the opera singer. The woman seemed flustered but noticing Rebecca's politeness (not to mention a sort of mad gleam in her eye) she didn't protest and left the stage without quarrel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rebecca began, surprised that her voice didn't waver. "I'm sorry about interrupting that wonderful performance, but we have a local celebrity in our audience. Not only is he the Vice President of Kaiba Corporation, he is also a world renowned piano player. Today, he happily agreed to play a piece for us. Let us welcome, Mr. Mokuba Kaiba!"

The light fell where her hand pointed and Mokuba started, nearly falling out of his chair. People began to clap and although he tried to protest getting up, he was pushed by Heather herself. Rebecca inwardly cheered.

Mokuba hesitantly came to the stage, shaking the entire time and then stood up next to Rebecca.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded through the side of his mouth.

"Well, you did say that your fingers had a ... what was it? A 'type of magic' in them?"

Coldly brushing past him with a malevolent smile, Rebecca left Mokuba alone on stage and a moment later, a piano behind him was illuminated. Deciding he had no choice, he shakily walked to the string instrument and took a seat at the bench. Poising his fingers above the ivory keys, he eyed the audience wearily before slamming his digits down.

The sound emitted would make an army of cats howling seem like a sonnet from Bach. Mokuba literally used every limb to pound out the keys, from his elbows to his feet and even his forehead. Everyone watched in horror except for Rebecca, who was watching with disinterest. She hadn't expected any better or any worse. When Mokuba seemed finished, the air was heavy and silent, but was broken by the solitary clapping of Rebecca, whose face remained stony. She turned around to leave, satisfied, but was stopped by a sudden sound.

It was music.

Someone was playing the piano and it was wondrous, beautiful, soothing music. Rebecca could feel her heart skip a beat and when she turned around, her fear was confirmed. Mokuba was playing with the grace of a musical prodigy, a small smile forming on his lips. His eyes were closed until Rebecca took an unintended step forward and he then looked at her. For some reason, he seemed different -not the wayward boy she always knew but someone else. His violet eyes teased her through his bangs and his smile grew wider while his playing became softer.

After touching the last key, he welcomed the grand applause. Rebecca, meanwhile, was dumbfounded to why he would do such a stupid thing as to embarrass himself by hiding his true talent. She was moreover upset that she had judged him wrong. Squeezing her hands into fists, she clenched her jaw and was ready to take off again when she was grabbed by the arm.

"You're not leaving without a dance, are you?" Mokuba asked, giving her a small smirk. His solitary dimple in his right cheek would have been cute had it not been for the lecherous and condescending look his eyes were giving her.

"Drop dead," she replied coolly but cried out when Mokuba swung her into his arms.

"Let me go!" she demanded while Mokuba swung her onto the stage to a nonexistent beat. Going to the middle, he held onto her tightly while she attempted to scratch his eyes out and pounded him repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, my girlfriend is mad at me because I didn't propose the way she wanted me to," Mokuba explained to the confused onlookers. Some faces softened, but their friends began whispering to one another. Rebecca was ready to scream at him but he held her in a position that her face was being smashed into his chest and she could barely breathe, let alone speak. "But, I'm going to ask her again. Do you guys think she should marry me?"

There was a chorus of "Yes!" and Mokuba laughed.

"Alright then! Rebecca Hopkins, will you marry me?" he asked the top of her head. She tried to say no but it was difficult.

"She said yes!" Mokuba cried out and everyone cheered except for Rebecca. Mokuba finally released her and she was ready to scream at him but was caught into an unexpected 'shut the hell up' kiss. The scene was almost like something from a fifties movie. He dipped her down low and despite herself, she weakened in his arms while their lips moved against each other's. However, the romanticism was broken when she felt Mokuba's tongue try to have a little fun and his fingers move up her leg and right when she was ready to start hitting him again, he released her and she fell straight onto her butt.

"Actually, now that I think about it... You're not the girl for me!" Mokuba announced. He then ran up to a bewildered Heather, grabbed her by the arm, blew a cherry to the still fallen Rebecca and then dashed out the twin doors.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

a/n: Sixteen reviews! Awesome, I couldn't have wished for more! (seriously) And since the amount of reviewers wasn't a crazy amount, I'm able to finally address each of the reviewers! (I've been wanting to do this with a fic for a while) However, since I got my fic deleted last time I responded to reviewers, you can read my responses on my livejournal. The url is on my profile page. Other than that... Uhm, the little sentence fragments underneath the title may seem a bit weird, but they're translations of songs from the Hindi movie I based this story on. I'm not following the movie exactly, because some things wouldn't make any sense (for example, I can't have Rebecca and Mokuba breaking out into song and dance. That isn't going to work here, haha), but it's fun adapting it to the Western culture.

Also, **check out my profile page on Feb 14th. **Something very interesting is going to be announced...

And yes... Review! Help me to forget about my evil psych midterm...Stupid tri-level hypothesis trick question! Gah, and I have another one next week... _sobs_


	3. Three Trains

-

Part Three: Three Trains

You're such a beautiful girl...

And I'm such a youthful boy.

-

"That kiss was _so_ romantic!"

"Up until he dropped her, ha ha."

"Oh yeah, _that_ was the best part!"

"No, no, when he showed up Rebecca for trying to humiliate him!"

"Uhm, maybe we shouldn't be talking about this in front of her..."

Silence fell upon the gaggle of girls as three pairs of eyes shifted to the seething creature walking ahead of them. She seemed to be emitting a frightening demonic aura and walked with her fist clenched and each step deliberate, as if she was stomping on a certain someone's body.

"Really, I wonder why he's so interested in her..." Jennifer said softly, more to herself than to anyone else. However, her words did not go unnoticed.

"BECAUSE HE HATES ME!" Rebecca shouted out, stopping in her tracks and trembling. When she turned around, the girls were met with a psychotic glint in her eyes and a small, deranged smile. "He... he just wants to ruin my life... Force me to admit that he's the sexiest man alive but I'd RATHER DIE!"

Last night, Rebecca had been unable to sleep and instead spent the night trying to figure out the perfect way to kill Mokuba Kaiba. Of course, by morning she had lost her original purpose when debating whether a tiger or lion would be more effective to tear Mokuba apart. She would simply say she was taking him to a zoo and then when he suspected it, she would shove him into the lair of one of the beasts. While he screamed, she would happily walk away, acting like nothing happened, and maybe get some ice cream. Not orange, of course, she hated oranges. Maybe chocolate, because it was comforting, or strawberry, because she'd be wearing pink and it would match...

"So what really did happen between the two of you?" Heather's voice suddenly broke into Rebecca's reminiscing. Rebecca flushed, wondering why her thoughts were so rampant. Usually she had a clear, analytical mind, but just remembering that she had actually considered having Mokuba killed by animals was a clear sign that something was very wrong with her.

This was all Mokuba's fault! He ruined their relationship, he ruined her vacation, and now he was ruining her brain!

"Nothing!" Rebecca snapped, not caring that the single word was her answer for everything lately. Jennifer muttered something to Heather and in return, Heather released an exasperated sigh and voiced, "Fine!" in an irate tone.

"So, who's up for some sight-seeing?" Kira piped, stepping up in front of them and waving a map like a white flag. "I kinda wanna see this bakery-"

"A bakery? That's so boring!"

"Well, we have to leave for Budapest tomorrow..." Kira said softly, pouting slightly. "I...I just thought we should make the most of it here."

With that statement, she was immediately glomped by Jennifer, who proceeded to squeal about how cute she was. When Kira began to protest, Heather and Rebecca joined in the harassing. The three girls were all playfully pinching Kira's plump chocolate cheeks when Rebecca felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Rightfully weary, she turned around hesitantly to see Mokuba standing with his two attractive friends behind him, a solemn look on his face. Her defenses immediately went up while her friends' defenses shattered.

"Rebecca..." Mokuba began but stopped when he noticed Rebecca backing up and attempting to hide behind her friends. The girls, noting Mokuba's sincere expression, pushed Rebecca gently forward until she had no choice but to face him. "Rebecca," he continued, his voice low and solemn. "About yesterday, I'm really sorry. It was irresponsible and cruel of me. I don't think I could ever make it up to you, but please accept this." He then raised his left hand which held a beautiful red poppy. Rebecca, suddenly touched, found herself reaching for the flower.

"It's... it's okay..." she said, a small smile coming to her lips. Meeting with Mokuba's gaze, she found him smiling back at her.

"Great," he answered, his usual casual tone returned with its touch of arrogance. And before Rebecca realized it, a small torrent of water hit her in the face. Immediately, Mokbua burst out laughing and his friends joined in.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he cried out, letting go of the flower. The synthetic feel to the flower then registered in Rebecca's mind and her fingers trailed down until she felt the plastic pump.

The trio quickly ran in the opposite direction, laughing like the morons they were. Rebecca remained in shock for a few seconds until she felt Heather's hand sympathetically placed on her shoulder. Furious tears then welded in Rebecca's eyes and when she realized she was still holding the damn fake poppy, she chucked it to the ground and crushed it with her high heel.

lxl

"Mokuba, you're a dead man," Takeshi managed between laughs when they rested on a nearby bench. The dead man himself shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back, supporting himself with his hands firmly placed on the bench on either side of him. "I can't understand why you're so mean to her, though."

"She seems stuck up," Tatsuya commented, the cigarette in his mouth waggling as he spoke. "Those glasses, braids, not even showing her navel...I mean, you'd think for an American blonde she would be pretty lose, ya know?"

Unknowingly to the two men, however, Mokuba tensed up.

"That Heather is pretty hot, though," Takeshi said, punching Mokuba playfully on the shoulder. "Why don't you stop making that librarian chick's life a living nightmare and go after her friend? Or even the foreign girls! That's what we're here for!"

There was a short pause before Mokuba answered by standing up. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air," he said, sending a disapproving look to Tatsuya, who responded by puckering his lips and blowing Mokuba a smoky raspberry.

While he walked, he could feel the fury inside of him building. How could his own friends speak so rudely about Rebecca? Just because she didn't act like a slut it didn't mean that she was not girlfriend material!

Suddenly, he found himself laughing.

He was such a hypocrite. After all, he was the one that screwed everything up between them in the first place.

But then why was it that he couldn't let go of her?

His thoughts were interrupted by his cellular phone vibrating in his back pocket. Half consciously, he answered it without checking the caller ID and was rewarded by a familiar screaming on the other end.

"_MOKUBA KAIBA!" _the demon voiced and had Mokuba been a cat, one of his lives would have withered on the spot.

"Ah... wrong number!" he said in a fake East Indian accent and quickly pressed the end button.

God, that was a close one.

lxl

"I was so close!" Serenity exclaimed, staring at the phone as if she could sight the whereabouts of the younger Kaiba. Her husband responded with a sigh and swiveled slightly in his chair.

"Maybe you shouldn't be _yelling_ at him when he picks up the phone," he suggested in a dull tone. Serenity, unaffected by his comment, nodded her head slightly.

"Maybe."

lxl

The next five days went without any more encounters between the two groups. Rebecca and her friends were happily in Budapest, Hungary, drinking in the sights, filling the memory in their digital cameras and purchasing countless souvenirs. The city was beautiful, although Rebecca personally had desired to see more of the country-side (whatever remained of it).

In their last day, they had visited the scenic caves and dined at elegant little cafes. At three in the afternoon, their train left for their next destination, and Rebecca was busily making the most of her last day in the city.

"Rebecca, we're going to wait for you in the train," Heather explained to Rebecca, who was currently within a small souvenir shop planted near the train station.

"Sure thing!" Rebecca smiled and shooed Heather off. "I can handle myself!"

She had been a lot happier these last couple of days and couldn't wait until they discovered the rest of Europe and its inner beauty. This trip was the best idea Heather ever had -even if the beginning of it was ruined by an unexpected meeting with a certain unmentionable someone.

Why the hell was she thinking about him?

She frowned and put the massive chocolate bar in her hand down. Her eyes scanned the store until she saw a quaint cowbell, almost the size of her hands put together, hanging from a silver hook. She was admiring it when the door was roughly pushed open and none other than the Dragon Prince himself, Mokuba Kaiba, came waltzing in.

"Hey, got any nice hunting knives here?" he asked the storekeeper, who then lead him to a glass case. Pretending Rebecca didn't see him, she dug into her purse for her wallet and quickly counted the amount of euros she had.

"How's this one?" Mokuba was asking when Rebecca returned her attention to him. He was tossing the cased knife in the air and catching it expertly.

"Very good," the store keeper said, although it didn't seem like he really cared.

"What about this one?" Now Mokuba made the motion as if he were tossing the knife.

"Also good."

"Excuse me, Sir, may I purchase this cowbell?"

"Certain-"

"Wait, wait!" Mokuba interrupted, holding his hands out in front of himself. "He was helping me first, so you must wait until I'm done."

"I'm going to miss my train!" Rebecca exclaimed, glancing feverishly at her watch.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Mokuba picked up another knife. "This one?"

"Mokuba!"

"Mmm...maybe this one..."

"Fine, be that way!"

She picked up the cowbell and tossed the entire contents of her coin purse on the counter. "Is this enough?"

"Sure is, Ma'am!"

"Good!"

Dashing out of the store, Rebecca was met with a horrid sight.

The train was pulling out.

"Wait!" she screamed, attempting to run after it. However, it was too late. She watched dismally as it disappeared down the track, containing not only her friends, but her luggage as well.

"Man, this knife is awesome," Mokuba was saying when he clomped onto the platform behind her. "Good thing I got one for Seto -he loves this junk. Would you have thought, Bec-" He froze when noticing the distraught expression on Rebecca's face. "Hey, what happened?"

"The train..." She feebly pointed to the direction it had gone.

"Wha...? You don't mean the 3 '0clock one...?" Mokuba slowed down when the realization hit him. "Wait... wait... that was... that was _my train_. And all my stuff is on it... And you've also missed it which means..." Suddenly, he began to chuckle. "This is great! We're stranded together!" His chuckle mutated into an psychotic laugh and in turn, Rebecca began to cry.

It took the ever ignorant Mokuba a few moments to realize that she was sobbing hysterically -the only clues being the strange whining sound that began to pierce his ears. Desperate to stop the wailing, he grabbed the cowbell from her fallen hands and began to ring it around her head.

"Ding ding! Listen to the nice bell!" he said in the syrupy and somewhat stupid tone he used when dealing with his infant twin niece and nephew. Rebecca, however, simply wouldn't stop wailing.

lxl

"If we just take the scenic route and travel to Slovakia, we'll be able to catch the 8:30 train in the morning and meet with them in Romania by tomorrow!" Mokuba explained half-an-hour later, slapping two tickets against his palm while he walked from the ticket booth. His grin was met with Rebecca's glaring eyes.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you!" she exclaimed viciously. With a huff, she grabbed her cow-bell and heavily clanged while she stalked away. Mokuba couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips.

"She's so cute..." he said to himself and began to follow her.

"Becky..." he called out while she refused to turn around and face him. "_Becky! Becky bunny!"_

"I can't hear you!" she growled.

"Well, considering that you answered me, that means that yes, in fact you _can_ hear me!" Mokuba deducted, triumphant. The only response from Rebecca was a snarl. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Mokuba decided to give this his last shot.

"Bunny, you gotta listen to me, I never meant for this to happen, just let me make it up to you-Ooh."

While he had been speaking, Mokuba had been reaching out to grab hold of Rebecca. However, his aim was terrible and luck not-so-good, and the result was the back of Rebecca's powder blue summer dress being torn open.

"A-at least your bra matches with your... uhm... shoes?" Mokuba lamely said when Rebecca cast a horrified look over her shoulder to see the damage. Shrieking, she ran toward a telephone post and plastered her back to it.

"Becks, I did _not _ mean for that to happen!" Mokuba hurriedly said, wincing.

"Go."

"Becky, really, let me make this up to you-"

"Go!"

"Rebecca, I really didn't want-"

"_GO!"_

I'm gone!"

And with that, Mokuba darted as far from Rebecca as possible -but not without leaving his leather jacket at her feet.

lxl

"Hey, c'mon!" Rebecca was shouting futilely at passing cars. "A lift, someone? Anyone!" Her thumb was beginning to feel sore and she wondered how hitchhikers could ever become professionals. For one thing, she knew she was far more attractive than them. For another, did she _look_ like the type who would hack away at someone with an axe?

She had been standing at this corner for an hour, but not a single driver even bothered to spare her a glance. She was more than ready to throw in the towel, but as fate had it (and she was gradually discovering Fate had a grudge against her), there was a familiar wailing sound and before she knew it, the cops had pulled up.

"Hitchhiking, Ma'am?" the tall one with a brown mustache, which seemed like a caterpillar, asked.

"N-no," she stuttered, finding herself withdrawing slightly. "I'm in a bit of a mess, actually. I was on an inter-rail trip with some of my friends and then I missed the train because of this _idiot_ and-"

"ID?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have ID on you?"

"My ID is on the train."

"Ma'am, we're going to have to take you down to the station-"

"There you are, Snugglebuffin!"

"AHH!"

Rebecca was glomped from behind by none other than Mokuba Kaiba, whom the two police officers looked at with amusement.

"I'm sorry, good sirs," Mokuba excused, releasing Rebecca and extending his hand to shake with each of the officers. "My name is Mokuba Kaiba and this is my wife, Rebecca Kaiba."

With the statement, he wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulder and squeezed her too tightly for her comfort. She was about to deny the entire thing (she would rather go to jail than have to pass off as that moron's wife) but was prevented when Mokuba smothered her face against his chest in an oxygen depriving hug.

"Oh honey, snookums, sweetie, darling!" he cried out passionately, pretending to cry. "How did we ever get separated!"

"May we see your passport, please?" one of the amused officers asked. Mokuba gladly took it out and handed it to him. With a nod, he gave it back.

"Ah, so you're the one that runs that gaming company," he said. "I could let this go -after all, my son is a big fan of yours."

"No problem -just give me your address and I'll send him some demos of our new game."

Excitedly, the officer fumbled for some paper but then opted for writing on the back of a parking ticket. Rebecca, meanwhile, was kicking Mokuba's shin in an attempt to make him let go of her. To her chagrin, she could actually _feel_ the well developed muscles beneath his shirt just by her face being forcibly pressed up against it. Not to mention that she couldn't breathe.

"Thank you! Thank you! Sayonara! Baka no Yaro! Hentai!"

"Uhm, you're welcome!" the other officer said nervously, probably creeped out by Mokuba's wide smile and the strange fact that he hadn't released his 'wife' yet.

Once they had driven off, Mokuba released Rebecca who promptly began to attack him with any limb available to her.

"You moron! What the hell did you think you were doing? Who the hell do you think you _are_, anyway? If they-"

"Shut up!" Mokuba shouted and instantly, Rebecca found her mouth closing beyond her control. "Just shut up!" With each statement, he took a step toward Rebecca with his finger jabbing at the tense air between them. "I could have left you here! I _should_ have left here! In fact, I should call them back right now! All you do is bitch, bitch, _bitch!_"

Rebecca opened her mouth but found herself closing it again. This was the first time she saw Mokuba lose his temper and it was certainly heart-jolting.

"Now come on."

He began to walk up the street where a red convertible was parked. Rebecca was prepared not to follow him, but once intense look from him drove her scurrying toward him. She mustered up the most cold expression she could when sitting next to him and in return, he scowled at her. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Rebecca found her will crumbling.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, her statement barely audible over the rushing wind passing above them.

"What?" Mokuba asked, although from the smile on his face, she knew he had heard. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry!" The smile seemed infectious.

"No problem, Bunny. I guess we're even."

"Yeah. I guess we are."

lxl

* * *

a/n: You darling, darling reviewers! Mokuba plushies for all! Haha, I wish...Anyway, sorry if this chapter is a bit short. The next chapter will certainly make it up, if you like wonderfully perverted material. 


	4. Four Beers

a/n: I know, people with flaming torches are coming after me! Ahh! Come on, read this chapter if JUST for the perverted material... I mean, well-written fluff... yes...

---

Part Four: Four Beers

Something like this has never happened before,

My life has changed, right now!

---

lxl

"S-stop staring at me..."

"I'm not staring at you."

Again, the sound of the grandfather clock's heavy ticks penetrated through the room, hardly overpowered by the occasional rustle of paper. However, these sounds were drowned out again as the woman spoke once more.

"Stop it!" There was a heavy slam as her book hit the coffee table. Blood pounded in her ears and for a second, she wondered why she couldn't hear anything except for that silent laugh he was sending her with his eyes. She hated that silent laugh -even now it scared and annoyed her.

"Stop what?"

"You keep staring at me!"

"And if I am?"

"...I can't concentrate..."

He raised an eyebrow and finally sat up. Extending his arm, he picked up her book and flipped it over to examine the back. "Hmm...Sweet Dreams?" he said, his eyes quickly running over the pink text. "'Belinda the tooth fairy must save jerk CEO Greg from turning into the Boogyman...'"

"Give me that!" She reached for the book but missed when he lifted it above his head, instead landing in his lap.

"Well, Belinda, think I'm turning into the Boogeyman?" he asked, his hands creeping up her torso and thumbs choosing to rest on her chest.

"You are the Boogeyman!" she cried out, trying to pry herself away from him. In return he gave a Machiavellian smile and pulled her closer to him. One hand sifted through her hair, forcing her to give him a far from reluctant kiss while the other hand slipped under her shirt, fingers resting on the lace of her bra.

"You don't need to concentrate..." he whispered when he pulled away for air. Nuzzling her neck, he pushed her down onto the couch and was about to kiss her again when a frightened wail broke the sensuous moment.

"Reika!" Serenity cried out, pushing Kaiba off of her with force he didn't know she had. In a flash she was gone, leaving only her book and perfume as a reminiscent of her presence.

"Damn kids..." Kaiba muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I liked it better when she was a maid..."

lxl

"Uhm... red!" Rebecca answered after a moment's thought. "And you?"

"Blue."

"Blue?"

"Well, you probably couldn't have said that you saw a blue elephant."

"What if it was night? The shading would make the elephant appear as if it were blue."

"And at dawn I'm sure the elephant would look red."

"It would not!"

"Would so."

Unable to control herself, Rebecca burst into laughter. The bizarre topic had originated when Mokuba randomly asked her what would be the strangest color for an animal to be -it may have been instigated from the goats they had passed by, though. Yet whenever she questioned Mokuba's choice of color, he would spin the question back on her and antagonize her own choice. And such a face! Those amethyst eyes darkened until they were near black and lips curled almost maliciously. Mokuba's determinism was just too much for her -whenever he had his mind set on something, he could be as stubborn as his older brother.

"How is your brother?" she asked when her laughter has subsided. Mokuba gave a half-hearted shrug.

"How? What do you mean by 'how'? How is my brother in bed?"

"Shut up!" Rebecca smacked Mokuba on the arm and in return, the car swerved dangerously on the rural road. Rebecca shrieked and ducked but when she lifted her head, she could see that Mokuba had a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Psych," he said, turning to her briefly.

"I hate you!" Now she held no restraints and hit Mokuba repeatedly on the head but that grin of his failed to fade. When she exhausted herself, she huffed and folded her arms, a slight pout on her cherry lips.

"Are you ignoring me?"

She said nothing.

"Okay, okay... Sorry, that was bad of me."

She was still silent.

"Well, let's see... Seto is... I guess stressed. He doesn't tell me anything, other than the occasional complaint about Serenity or the kids. Heh, he doesn't really have time for me, though, y'know, being married and a father and all..." He waved his left hand dismissively while he spoke, steering with his right hand. "It's okay, though. I love college, my friends... Heh, but I think I spend more time with Serenity than Seto does. Well, I did. God, she's going to kill me when I get back home..."

"Why?"

The abruptness of the voice caught Mokuba off guard and he swerved the car slightly. "Oh, well, I... it's nothing. Hey, what's been going with you? America must be awesome."

"It is... I have my Masters in Developmental Psychology and ... well... I think I may pursue another degree, just because I'm still pretty young. Uhm, ever since Grandfather passed away I've been staying with my mother. She's... well... Let's just say that we're quite different from one another." The howl of wind was suddenly too noticeable, as was Rebecca's subdued expression.

"Well, Bunny, you're with me now so you can forget anything that is troubling you. Just relax and in no time, we'll be...we'll be..." The car began to jerk before Mokuba could finish his sentence and then it stopped altogether. He turned the key futilely a couple of times but the car refused to even offer a little cough.

"Well..." Turning to Rebecca, he began to laugh but it instead sounded like bizarre hiccups. She inched away from him.

A few minutes later, they were walking side by side through a field while carrying their respective bags.

"I can't believe this..." Rebecca muttered although knowing well that this wasn't Mokuba's fault.

"Sorry, Bunny...But hey, the scenery is what we came for, right?" Playfully he nudged Rebecca who sighed in response.

"What's with this whole 'Bunny' thing, anyway?" Rebecca demanded after a few minutes. "Do I remind you of a rabbit or is it some sick derogatory name?"

"No, no... Uhm... I dunno. You just seem like a bunny."

"Really..."

"Really! I lub joo, Bunny!" Mokuba began to lean toward her and his fingers expanded and contracted like those of a needy child's while his eyes glinted with something she would rather not place.

"Gah! Get away from me!" Rebecca screamed, swapping her suitcase at him. When it missed, he darted away with her close on his heels.

lxl

"Mokuba's missing as well?" Jennifer cried out, giving Kira a frantic look. She turned back to Tatsuya. "Do you think... they're..."

"Together...?" Tatsuya smiled wolfishly. "Oh yeah."

"Leaving the two of you together...alone..." Heather said slowly, her eyes moving suggestively from Tatsuya to Takeshi. The cogs in her mind began to work and she grinned evilly while she imagined something unmentionable.

"That's not it!" Takeshi cried out, quickly turning red. "What's with you?"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that--"

"Uhm, I think we should find Rebecca and Mokuba..." Kira piped up. "I mean... Rebecca doesn't like him very much and Mokuba, well..."

"Oh god, she's probably killed him already!" Jennifer cried out, tugging on the ends of her hair.

"Knowing Mokuba, she probably did!" Tatsuya agreed.

lxl

Exhausted, Mokuba and Rebecca had quit with their antics and were dragging themselves through the field. Dusk had already transcended to night and the formally mild weather had become quite cold.

"I think we should sleep here..." Mokuba mumbled, finding it difficult to keep from collapsing and falling asleep on the spot.

"Here?" Rebecca looked down to see a delightful mix of grass and mud beneath her feet. "Let's not."

"But I'm sleepy!" Mokuba whined, stopping abruptly. Rebecca, however, extended none of her sympathy and continued walking.

"Then sleep!"

When silence followed her, Rebecca wondered whether Mokuba had in fact opted for a bed of grass and dirt. However, when she glanced back he was standing and staring off into the distance.

"There's a house," he said when Rebecca took a step toward him. "Actually... a house and I think a barn."

"A house!" Elated, Rebecca began running in the direction Mokuba pointed out with him following closely behind.

It was the stereotypical example of a post-marriage dream home -quaint, small, a full flowery garden and with a white picket fence surrounding it. Rebecca's smile widened when she opened the half-moon gate and Mokuba had a feeling she was trying to restrain herself from running in mad circles and squealing.

"Do you think they'll let us stay here?" Rebecca asked, her hand clinging onto the knocker and holding it mid-air. She turned to face Mokuba, a braided pigtail swinging over her shoulder and her eyes sparkling like river water. He could feel himself involuntarily flush and he coughed in order to cover up his discomfort.

_Since when had she become so cute...?_

"Of course!" Mokuba resounded, arms spreading theatrically open. "I am Mokuba Kaiba, after all." He followed with a triumphant laugh, which was soon cut short with Rebecca's rebuttal.

"People living on a farm probably don't even know who the hell you are."

_I take it back, she's so not cute._

Her hand lowered the knocker, following with two more quick thumps before she released it and took a step back. A good couple of seconds later, the door was opened and a woman greeted them with a bewildered look.

"Please don't tell me one of the cows escaped again!" she exclaimed, opening the door wider and leaning out, feet perched on the ledge.

"No, no! Actually, we were wondering--"

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba," Mokuba intervened, pushing Rebecca out of the way. "And you, my dear, are quite stunning, if I may say so." He held his hand charmingly out to the woman and when she placed hers in grasp, he lifted it up to kiss it lightly. The woman flushed like a burner and started to give random giggles like a teenage girl.

"I'm married!" the woman chattered, burying her face into her hands. "Uhm, what brings you here, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Ah, I'm glad that you asked. You see, my wife and I--"

"What the he--"

Mokuba turned around briefly to give a warning glare to Rebecca before returning to the woman. "My _wife _and I are vacationing here and our car seems to have run out of gas. So, we're a bit stranded at the moment, so we were wondering whether--"

"Of course you can stay here!" the woman cried out and before Rebecca and Mokuba knew it, they were being pulled inside of the quaint little house. Rebecca was forced to endure tea with the fluttery woman while Mokuba spoke to her husband about the arrangements.

If there was one thing Rebecca hated in the world, it was ignorant people. As she sipped delicately at her too-sweet tea, the woman rambled on about her life as a farmer's wife and the joy of being married. She didn't seem to know anything about the politics of her country or any scenery -in fact, she didn't even seem to know anything about farming. She did, however, know enough about television.

"I really hope Gideon ends up marrying Raquealla," she was rambling, moving her hands widely as she spoke. "I mean, really! They've been dragging this storyline on for three years -and I've been so nervous throughout!"

Rebecca nodded politely although she had no idea what this woman was talking about. At this point she had completely shut the woman's voice from her mind and was thinking about happy things, like Freud and his theories about mental development. If he was correct, the only thing preventing her from falling asleep on the floor was her superego.

But how she desired instant gratification in the form of silence and sleep...

"Bunny!" Mokuba called out, poking his head into the living room. "You comin' to bed?"

"Bunny...!" The woman turned wide eyes to Rebecca. "That is so ... romantic! Piotre, why don't you call me something cute like that?"

"I think 'Cow' is good enough..." came a heavy, barely comprehensible mumble. Rebecca snorted but quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Well, it's been nice talking with you," she lied to the still fuming wife. The woman suddenly smiled warmly, changing gears like a radio station.

"Of course, dear! Ooh, in the morning, I'll show you the fashion magazines from here! They're wonderful!"

"I'm... looking forward to it..."

She never thought she would be grateful for Mokuba's intrusion and found herself latching onto his arm. "I want to die..."

"She couldn't have been that bad..."

"Oh, she was!"

A sudden squeeze around her shoulders reminded Rebecca about whose arm she was on and she quickly detached herself. "So, they had a room?"

"Yeah, I've already paid the guy and he said that he'll refill the gas tomorrow at no cost. Er...but about the room..."

"It's so cute!" There was a lighthearted pink and white scheme to the room, with strawberry patterns tastefully on the curtains and quilts. When she drew back the curtain, she gasped at the mountain scenery. "I can't believe they don't sleep in this room!"

"Yeah, it's great..." Mokuba dropped his bags by the bed and sat down. "So, I'm exhausted."

"Me too." But when Rebecca turned around, her smile vanished. "There's only one bed."

"Uhm, yep."

"So are you sleeping on the floor?"

"...No."

"I'm not."

"Who said that you are?"

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

There was a heavy silence, two pairs of eyes focused on the bed. When they met, the cerulean pair widened in anger.

"No way. There's no way in hell I'm sleeping here with you!" Rebecca cried out. When she stormed past Mokuba, he managed to grab her by the arm.

"Then where the hell are you going to sleep?"

"I'll find somewhere!" she hissed, slapping Mokuba's hand off from her.

"Listen, you have a room right here, stop being a pain!"

"You don't understand anything, do you?" She gave a sardonic laugh. "Actually, I would be surprised if you did become a decent human being!"

"You know what? Go! I don't care where the hell you sleep!"

Rebecca's eyes widened, seemingly taken back. "I'm going...!"

Mokuba collapsed face-first into the fluff of pillows and waved a hand. "Buh bye! Bye!"

With a final irritated huff, Rebecca turned on her heels and left the room.

lxl

The residents of the home were asleep by the time Rebecca attempted to seek them, so she was forced to wander around to find somewhere to sleep. Her journey led her to the barn, which she discovered was unused. It had the pungent smell of hay and dirt within it and she found herself reeling.

"Get used to it, Rebecca..." she muttered to herself. Sleeping on a cold haystack in a dark barn was better than being in bed with Mokuba, wasn't it? Pouncing onto a rough stack of hay, she quickly convinced herself this.

Half an hour later, she was shivering and rocking back and forth in an attempt to keep warm. Her breath came out in white clouds and she couldn't feel her nose.

"Woooow, Bunny, you have great taste!" a sudden voice rang out and against her will, she turned to the sound. Mokuba waltzed in, as cheerful as ever, with his bag over his shoulder and a broad smile on his face. "I mean, it's so cozy, so bright!" He bounced over to her and hovered his hands over a nonexistent fire. "Ouch! Hot!"

"Shut up..." she mumbled, turning away from him. There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Bunny, I'm not going to let you sleep in this barn alone. You can have the room."

"No, it's okay, I like the barn." She was never the type to accept pity. Mokuba stared at her with an unreadable expression before shrugging and falling back into the hay stack.

"Okay, well... now that I'm here, nothing can go wrong! Nothing!" His fist cut through the air in a declaration of power but with that act, they both noticed tiny white flakes descend from the barely patched-up roof.

It was snowing.

lxl

"We're going to freeze to death...!" Mokuba cried out, continuing to shake Rebecca by the shoulders. He had been lazily shaking her for ten minutes now but she refused to budge.

"At least I'm taking you with me!" she hissed, beginning to feel dizzy. The rocking suddenly stopped and surprised, she turned around to see Mokuba rummaging through his bag, which she had affectionately dubbed his 'hobo-bag'. Really, with the amount of money he had, he could have at least afforded to buy a less ripped knapsack. Those stitched band names and rebel-like slogans weren't helping, either. A moment later he pulled out a dark brown bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"What is that...?"

"Life." Tilting his head back, he took a swig and his face crunched up in ecstacy. "You should have some too if you want to keep warm--"

"Are you mad?" she demanded, scrambling away from him and his bottle. "I don't drink, and you should feel ashamed of yourself!"

"Whatever..." He rolled his eyes and took another deep sip while Rebecca looked on, revolted. When he pulled back, he stood up and walked to an upright barrel. There he placed the bottle with a hollow thump and then returned to his respective haystack. "If you die, it's not my problem." He then curled into a half-ball and was soon asleep.

"Tch, what an idiot..." Rebecca muttered, brushing melting snow off of herself. Drinking only led to acts of stupidity, not to mention that alcohol tasted horrible. She couldn't imagine the desire to drink something that tasted like liquid fire.

However, it was pretty cold...

And Mokuba seemed pretty content and warm...

She bit her lower lip. Her libido was going to win, and her superego willingly collapsed.

lxl

"Nngh... Seto, I don't wanna look after those brats..." Mokuba mumbled, half-consciously feeling someone poking him on the shoulder. The prodding moved to the cheek, pinched his nose, an even weight on his stomach and then his guts were crushed entirely.

Almost.

"What the hell?" he cried out., attempting to spring up but finding himself gagging instead. The weight became more evenly distributed, knocking the wind out of him momentarily, and he could feel a warm heart beat on top of his chest, a familiar pressure and smell lavender. Forcing himself to open sleep-encrusted eyes, he shouted when he met with Rebecca's face, no more than a few inches away from his own. Her layered hair was set loose and the strands tickled his enflamed cheeks while her full lashes batted innocently.

"...What is it?" she asked, her voice slightly slurred. Her hands ran up his arms and then pressed down against his chest as she tried to sit up. "You don't like me here?"

"Bunny, I think you need sleep--"

"Ugh! Sleep!" She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "No, no, no!"

"It's late and --woah, woah, woah!" He had certainly never imagined, in his wildest dreams, that Rebecca Hopkins would kiss his neck without him instigating anything...and it had just happened. However, 'kiss' was too innocent a term for what she was doing and as much as he tried to protest, he found his eyes closing and mouth emitting a low groan.

"Fuck, Becky, don't..." Reason overpowering desire, he grasped onto her shoulders and pushed her away. "What's gotten into you?"

"...You don't love me?" she asked, her voice shuddering, and her head lowered. Then, she got off of him and began to run out of the barn. Alarmed by her fluctuation in mood, Mokuba got up and started to follow her, but not without noticing the empty bottle of rum lying on the floor.

She had drank the entire thing.

Faster than he thought he could ever run, he followed her trail and stumbled to catch her.

"Becky! Becky!"

"Go away!" she responded, now already quite far from the property. The night's wind caused Mokuba to shiver and he wondered how she was faring, considering that she was already in the process of... taking her clothing off?

"REBECCA!" he shouted, increasing his pace and hoping his legs wouldn't combust. His furious howl seemed to have stopped her halfway through unbuttoning the front of her dress and she stared at him before giving a mischievous smile.

This night, Mokuba realized, was going to be endless.

"Rebecca, no," he said, feeling like his brother -a parent who had no control over his children but thought his voice could do the work for him. The woman surprised Mokuba, then, when she began walking towards him, her fingers straying down her body to play coyly with the buttons on her dress.

"'No, no, no',"she mimicked in a high pitched tone, her fingers running up the length of the buttons. "What's gotten into _you_, Mokuba?"

Once face to face with him, she stroked several strands of his unruely ebony hair and then trailed her fingers down, grazing his neck and then his chest. "Isn't this what you wanted from me?"

"Rebecca, I--"

"Why not anymore?" She was so close to him and now she was inclining her head up, waiting for him to seize her lips. They had kissed before, hadn't they? But there was something about now that made it so wrong.

Mokuba's hand raised slowly and he clamped it onto Rebecca's cool arm. But instead of embracing her, he turned the other way and began to drag her back to the house.

Insulted, she pried his fingers off from her and began to run again. Rebecca had enough stamina to run for at least ten minutes and when he had finally gotten a hold of her, she had pulled him violently back and the pair crashed into the icy pond behind them. The shock seemed to sober Rebecca for a moment and she grabbed onto Mokuba, who cried out as he sunk under the pressure of the woman. Without thought she climbed over him, taking care to bounce on his head while crawling onto the damp grass.

Coughing, she felt woozy and ill, therefore not realizing it when Mokuba crawled out with an irate expression. Ignoring her, he reached immediately for his sopping backpack and pulled out a familiar bottle. Quickly he unscrewed the top and with a vengeance, quickly gulped down the contents.

The alcohol worked quickly on him and he tossed the bottle out into the field, stumbling back and reeling slightly.

"Ah, Mokuba..." Rebecca whispered, putting a hand to her head. "I don't... feel...Ah!"

"Does it seem like I care?"

He was standing with each leg entrapping her body, his own body hovering above hers. When he leaned down, she leaned back and he smirked before brushing her lips with his. She was trembling and he could feel her body coursing when his hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the ground. She didn't say anything when he lowered his soaking body onto hers, but her eyes were tightly shut. For a moment he relished her body, her dress plastered to her body and revealing every curve she possessed and her cheeks flushed with either passion or alcohol, he couldn't tell.

"Hey, why are you so afraid now?" he whispered against her neck, peeling her dress open until it reached the buttons still tightly shut. His tongue flecked at the droplets against her neck, which tasted like the fields and the night, heavy and earthy.

"I... I'm not..." she stuttered, slowly opening her eyes. Their gaze locked before Mokuba took her lips with his own and kissed her as if he were consuming her. For the first time in a while, he didn't care that his hands were pressing against her breasts and his thumbs impatiently pushed away more fabric from the partially opened bosom of her dress, trying to unveil the tender flesh. Her own fingers were sliding up under his shirt and although he had been touched by women before, he felt himself shudder.

"I'll never hurt you, Becky...Never..." he mumbled into her mouth, his other hand entangling in the mess that used to be her braided pigtails. He pulled his shirt off and although it was snowing, neither of them felt cold.

lxl

The next morning, Rebecca awoke to a sensation as if someone had sent a sledgehammer to head repeatedly and a slight sensation of nausea. Sitting up, she winced and tried to make the world focus. When the images began to de-fuzz, she realized that she was in the room that she refused to share with Mokuba. Her eyes drifted from the flowery wallpaper to the bed itself, where clothes were strewn. And these were not just any clothes -these were the clothes she and Mokuba were wearing last night.

Heart pulsing, she glanced down at herself and started when she realized what she was wearing -Mokuba's shirt and nothing else except for her underwear.

lxl

A/N: And since you guys asked for it, I've once more done reviewer responses on my livejournal. The link should be up on my profile page. Until the next chapter!


	5. Five Days

A/N:

Reviewers: (implicitly thinking) omg, that was sickeningly stereotypical!

Non-Reviewers: omg, that was so sickeningly stereotypical that I'm not even going to review!

PinkStarz: Talk about ending the chapter at the wrong spot! I mean... we don't know what _really _happened, do we?

* * *

---

Part Five: Five Days

Not knowing what happened to my heart,

I lost it.

---

* * *

In a moment, the air suddenly seemed much colder and the room far dimmer, the sun seemingly having transformed into malignant light. Rebecca was shaking in the white button-up shirt and her fingers crawled out of the too-big sleeves in order to clutch at the immaculate sheets.

"No..." she whispered, finding herself staring straight ahead but comprehending none of what was before her.

"No?" Mokuba blinked, having just entered the room with breakfast on a tray. "You hate biscuits?"

His deep, throaty voice alerted Rebecca to reality and she blinked before noticing him completely. In a cerulean button-up shirt similar to the one she was wearing and white pants, he seemed perfectly innocent, not anything like the monster who could have stolen her innocence the night before.

Anger began to over-come her shock and looking around, she grabbed the first object to make contact with her hand -a round clock- and chucked it with vehemence at the billionaire's head. His reflexes being dead-on, Mokuba managed to dodge it without even realizing she had just attacked him. Surprise was clear on his face when he resumed a straight position and his mouth was gaped open, as if she had just told him a horrendous truth.

"What was that for?" he cried out but was unable to wait for an answer, as a lamp was tossed at him soon afterward. "Becks, don't break their house!"

She was standing up now and ripping off pictures from the walls in order to smash the frames on the defenseless Mokuba. However, fed up and realizing that they were making far too much noise for the morning, he lunged on impulse and managed to tackle Rebecca onto the bed. She struggled against him but her light frame was easily crushed by his.

"What's going on?" he asked, attempting to look Rebecca in the eyes. However, she merely tossed her head to the side and continued trying to push him off. Angered by her resistance, Mokuba grabbed her chin and attempted to force her to look at him. "Rebecca!"

"Please, don't touch me!" she cried out, crystalline tears beginning to pool from her eyes. Stunned, Mokuba suddenly realized the closeness of their bodies and eased himself off from her. Coldness began to envelope him and he almost wanted to reach out and touch the soft curves of her body again; however, from the way she was acting, he wondered whether he would ever get to touch her again.

"What happened last night?" Rebecca demanded after sitting up. Her eyes were cast down when she asked the question but moments later, the pair of crystal blue eyes drifted to meet with his.

Mokuba hung his head down for a moment and he took a deep breath before looking up again with the most serious expression she had ever seen on him.

"What happened...?" Mokuba frowned. "Well...You got piss ass drunk and couldn't resist me so we did it over and over again until you passed out. Guess you live up to your name, Bunny!" In the end, he was grinning and had chosen to squeeze her thigh. She instantly smacked his hand away.

"Go to Hell!" Rebecca cried out, furious tears in her eyes. "Mokuba, if this is a joke..."

"Well, see for yourself. You were pret-ty hot for me last night..." With those words, he opened his shirt up and revealed dozens of pink kiss marks all over his bare chest.

Rebecca felt as if an anvil had dropped in her stomach and her head felt dizzy. That lipstick was definitely hers and although she didn't feel any different, she knew it was true. Before she knew it, she was sobbing hysterically and clutching onto the pillow as if her life depended on it.

Mokuba, however, was equally hysterical. He was doubled over from laughter and his face was beginning to turn an interesting shade of red.

"Becks, it was a joke!" he was saying in between laughs. "A joke! Joke!"

Rebecca's sobbing continued and suddenly the laughing subsided in place of concern.

"Becky... Rebecca, it was a _joke. _Look, look-" He fumbled around in his pockets until he pulled out a slim black lipstick case. "-I borrowed your lipstick and I drew these marks on myself! We... Ow!" In between his explanations, she had opted to hit him while sobbing and he suddenly realized that hell had no wrath like a violated woman. "...I took off your clothes because we fell into a pond! We didn't do anything! Anything, really! Rebecca -ow- Rebecca.. OW! OW! Okay, listen... listen to me!"

Fed up, he grabbed her wrists mid-flight and stared at her straight in the eyes. "We didn't do anything. I would never, ever take advantage of a woman, especially not someone I respect like you."

He allowed for the words to sink into her before releasing her wrists gently and getting off from the bed. However, he was startled when he felt a pressure on his back and turned partially around to see Rebecca hugging him, her eyes tightly shut.

She said nothing but when she released him, he asked for his shirt back and reached out to personally take it, which granted him a smack to the head.

lxl

An hour later, Rebecca had dissolved any trace of her hysterical sobbing and was looking nothing short from adorable in a black and white flower-patterned summer halter dress. Her blonde locks hung in pigtails and she looked cute enough to make Mokuba wince and rub his jaw.

Mokuba, for his theatrics, was forced to carry all of the bags while Rebecca happily ate some white chocolate the Mrs had given her as a farewell present.

"Becks, I'm really, really tired..." Mokuba moaned. He was slouched over and walked slower than a rock being blown by wind. In fact, it seemed that they had barely moved a block.

"Suck it up," she snapped and then popped another chocolate into her mouth. Mokuba swallowed hard and from his wide, doleful eyes, Rebecca felt a wicked desire run through her. Taking a chocolate, she held it between two fingers before indulging in the smallest possible bite.

"It just melts on your tongue!" she expressed, closing her eyes for a moment in what she hoped was an expression of ecstasy. Mokuba mumbled something and began to shuffle slightly faster.

She took another tiny bite, and then another, and afterward exclaimed, "It's melting all over my fingers..."

"Then hurry up and finish it!" Mokuba cried out, clearly irritated.

Holding her white chocolaty fingers out, she brushed them against Mokuba's lips but right when he was going to part his mouth open and perhaps take an illicit lick, she snapped her hand back and popped her fingers into her own mouth.

"This is revenge, isn't it?" he asked but was granted no reply other than a flippant shrug. Although he did feel bad before hand about what he had done to her, now he felt he was quite justified in his trick. Rebecca Hopkins was evil. There was no doubt about it.

He sighed, wondering why he hadn't been stuck on this trip with someone like Serenity -a videogame loving, empathetic, beautiful woman who had half the zest Rebecca possessed. It especially wasn't fun to harass someone when all they did was cry or fight back.

He cast the girl a glare through the corner of his eyes and she responded by blowing him a raspberry and running further from him through the emerald fields.

lxl

By the time they reached the station, there was a good twenty minutes before their train left. Mokuba had happily dumped their belongings into the storage compartment and had made a beeline to the convenience store where a sizable amount of money was spent on chocolate bars.

Rebecca had been waiting for him a few blocks further back and when he had reached her, he found her staring into the not-so-far distance.

"What a beautiful church," was the first thing she said when he stepped up beside her. He merely grunted and continued to consume his mass amounts of sugar. "I want to go inside!"

"No way," he responded in between bites. "Oh, are you hungry?"

"Not really... Anyway, I'm going -hey!"

Mokuba had used a semi-free hand to grab Rebecca by the arm before she jetted off to see the church.

"No way -I am not missing another train."

"That was _your_ fault!" she cried out, attempting to twist her arm from him. A movement that implied she wanted to knee Mokuba in a sensitive area caused him to release her in fright and back away, allowing her in turn to run freely from him.

"Shit!" he hissed before chasing after her. Rebecca, however, for reasons unknown to him and perhaps even science, was ridiculously fast and by the time he reached the church, she was inside and he was panting, believing he was near-death.

Once he had gathered his breath, he dragged himself inside the massive white church and had to admit that he was taken aback. The ceilings were high and decorated with stunning stained-glass and the rows of benches and the alter were pure white with gold trimming. Everything seemed immaculate and richly beautiful, but the most stunning sight was Rebecca.

She had knelt before the alter, her hands clasped together and head down in prayer. Wth her golden hair and fair skin, she seemed like the epitome of an angel and Mokuba found himself flushing. Quickly, he loudly and rudely cleared his throat.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" he said and Rebecca glared over her shoulder, completely breaking the spell she had on him momentarily.

Getting up, she walked up to him and took one last, long look inside of the church. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said softly.

"AND IT ECHOES!" Mokuba called out and received a swat to the head.

"Jeez, can you ever act like a human being?" Shaking her head, she walked in front of him while Mokuba couldn't help but to smile.

Having managed to catch the train on time, the pair chose to play card games to pass the time, neither really saying anything significant to the other. Eventually, they reached their destination in Romania where their friends happened to have just gotten off of another train.

There were many hugs, tears (from the girls) and questions during their reunion. Nothing between Mokuba and Rebecca was divulged other than their residence with the farmer and his brainless wife and their friends truly did seem disappointed with what little they had to say.

Together, they traveled throughout Romania for four days, the girls drinking in the sights while the boys continued with their general stupidity.

On the fourth night, they were having a formal dinner at a restaurant when Jennifer broke out pictures of their trip and everyone poured over them excitedly. There was a noticeable distance between Rebecca and Mokuba, but no one seemed bothered or inquisitive. That was until Kira gasped and leaned forward on their long table.

"Becky, I forgot to tell you -your Mom called you on your cell phone! Something about the wedding!"

"Oh yeah, are you still marrying that idiot?" Jennifer asked with a devious smile. "He's pretty good looking last I heard."

"I guess..." Rebecca said quietly, remembering the deal she had made with her mother.

_"...If you agree to marry Ishida when you come back."_

Biting her lower lip, she remembered the ring he had given her the day she had left on her trip. It was sole reason why she had been late -he had wanted to see it on her finger, and then the idiot decided to take photographs. Remembering his exuberant smile made her want to bury her face into the daisy white table cloth but instead she grimaced.

"Seems like you really like him," Tatsuya commented with a smirk. Her eyes slowly lifted to him and then suddenly remembering Mokuba, she flushed and cast a hurried look in his direction. However, he wasn't even looking at her -his attention was on the photographs, his fingers lazily thumbing through the glossy pile.

"You're inviting me to the wedding, right?" Jennifer asked, bouncing slightly in her chair.

"Of course!" Rebecca forced a smile onto her face as she unfolded a cloth napkin and spread it out on her lap. "You too, Kira."

Instantly, the girls began to chatter about wedding preparations. Only the boys seemed to notice Mokuba's strange silence and the sudden darkening of his usually mirth-filled eyes.

After dinner had been served, they had decided to return to the hotel; only Mokuba made the decision to stay out later.

It wasn't until Rebecca returned to the hotel that she felt worried for him. He had shuffled off in a random direction in a foreign city, his hands in the pockets of his suit and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He had been hunched over, as if heavily burdened, and although she didn't want to think that it was because of the sudden revelation of her upcoming marriage, she couldn't think of anything else.

"Why didn't his friends stop him?" she suddenly asked both Kira and Jennifer, who were in the process of changing. Rebecca, still in her shimmering green dress with a golden hue, was sitting on the hotel bed, unable to relax.

Jennifer looked over her shoulder, clearly surprised. "He wanted some time alone. What's wrong with that?"

"But he didn't... say anything," Rebecca managed, fiddling with her clutch purse in her lap. She never realized she had been rocking slightly until Kira placed her hand on her shoulder.

"About what?"

Rebecca stopped and looked up, her heart beating quickly.

_The wedding..._

"I'll be back," she said quickly, abruptly getting up and briskly walking to the door in her high pumps.

"Becky-"

However, the slamming of the door cut off her friend and Rebecca continued hastily down the hallway and then onto the streets.

The city at night was fairly quiet with the occasional drunk men stumbling through the streets and officers casting her weary looks. She supposed in a strappy dress cut just above her knees she should have felt worried for herself, but instead she could only think about Mokuba.

It wasn't until two hours later at one in the morning that she realized her search was near impossible. It was a large city and each step she took felt as if a thousand needles were shooting up her legs. Pausing for what was probably the hundredth time, she leaned against a gazebo in a park she had been searching through and screamed when an arm grabbed her around the waist.

"You idiot, ever thought I wanted to be alone?"

Mokuba's appearance seemed more disheveled than it had been earlier on. His hair had returned to being unruly, his jacket was thrown to the floor and his tie was askew.

"I hate you," she mumbled to Mokuba, who had apparently been merrily smoking in the gazebo. There were a dozen of cigarette buds on the white floor and Rebecca felt her worry become anger.

"Mokuba, you're defacing public property!" she shouted and was prepared to continue until Mokuba pulled her roughly against him and kissed her hard. Startled, she tried pushing him away but instead, he grabbed her wrists and pushed them up against one of the thick pilars of the gazebo. Pining her body with his, he kissed her ferociously, thoroughly bruising her lips and tasting her as if there had been a famine. His fingers dug into her wrists at points and sometimes his lips deviated to her neck where his teeth grazed her soft skin and made her unwillingly writhe.

Rebecca eventually stopped struggling, finding his strength surprising, but when he pulled away, she slapped him across the face.

Blinking, Mokuba stared at her as if he had suddenly been awoken and suddenly seemed to notice her formally styled hair falling out in golden strands around her face and one strap of her dress hanging limply off her shoulder.

However, his moment of realization dissipated and his darkened mood returned so suddenly that Rebecca barely had time to defend herself from his verbal attack.

"How the hell can you marry someone that you don't love?" he demanded bitterly, his hands bunched into fists.

Her mouth open and closed a few times, but no words came through. Instead, she felt tears scalding her eyes but shut her eyes tightly, refusing to let them spill.

"You wouldn't understand!" she said, returning her dress strap to her shoulder and futily brushing back a few strands of her hair, which were falling onto her eyes. "A-and who says I don't love him-"

"-Because you love me!"

He made another grab for her wrist and yanked her to him, causing her to cry out and stumble on her heels. When she began to fall, his lips caught hers again and this time, his fingers dug into her waist as he kissed her.

"Mokuba!" she cried out after breaking her lips from his. "Stop it! It hurts!"

_"Mokuba, stop! Please, please-"_

Abruptly, he released her and froze for a moment, the only sounds being their breathing and the soft wind caressing the leaves cascading above them. Then, he stepped past her and grabbed his jacket.

"No, you can't love me," he said, tossing the jacket to her. "But I would never marry someone I don't love. Not even for revenge."

He then stepped out of the gazebo and began to walk out of the park in the opposite direction she had come from.

lxl

In the morning, everyone had reluctantly shuffled to the train station and were piling on their belongings. Rebecca and Mokuba hadn't spoken since yesterday; however, neither one acted like there was something wrong. Instead, they smiled genuinely to one another as they shoved their bags into the carts and once finished, Rebecca prepared to board the train.

However, an abrupt grabbing of her hand caused her to turn around, one foot on the floor of the train and one on the platform.

"We still have an hour until the train leaves," Mokuba said, his eyes avoidant. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah..." When she stepped off, she stumbled slightly and fell perfectly into Mokuba's startled arms. Lifting her head slowly, their eyes met for a moment before she pushed herself away from him and turned around to hide her blushing. Rubbing her face, she took in a few breaths before facing him with another cheery smile.

Wearily, she followed him to a bridge not far from the train station and waited until he gathered his thoughts, leaning against the wooden rail of the bridge and staring down.

"It's beautiful," she said, leaning with her back against the rail.

"Thought you'd like it," he said. "I find it boring."

"You probably thought everything we did together was boring," she said, casting her attention to the rushing water below him. The smell in the air was deliciously crisp and she wished she could have ventured through the lush forests not too far beyond the bridge.

"I'm sorry... about everything. Before and even now."

"I'm not marrying him for revenge," she said quietly, touching his arm lightly. "I know you've changed from before and that you didn't mean it."

"Rebecca... Don't marry Ishida." His hands rested on her shoulders and for what seemed like the first time in a while, he stared at her directly in the eyes. His eyes seemed as soft as autumn and with his next words, she felt her heart skip a beat. "I love you."

"What?" She didn't even realize she had spoken. Her eyes seemed forever fixated on him and she almost felt as if this moment was limitless.

"I love you."

Her breathing hastened and unable to think of anything, she continued to stare at him, completely dumbfounded.

That was until Mokuba began to laugh. Hysterically, at that. He was doubled over in a few seconds and was pointing at her, his cheeks puffed out and face quite red.

"You should have seen your face!" he exclaimed between his laughter, pointing at her like an amused child. "You actually believed that! That I loved you!"

Frustrated, Rebecca growled. "I can't believe you! You're like... like a porcupine! You act like you're approachable, like someone can possibly care for you but ... but then that's when your sharp quills come out and... oh, I don't know what I'm saying...Jeez! Can't you ever be serious?"

"I will," Mokuba stated, having sobered, "when I fall in love."

"I feel sorry for the girl," Rebecca said, half-consciously as she began to walk away. "See you in the train, and don't miss it."

Mokuba watched her back intently, a small smile on his lips. His heart was racing, oblivious to her knowledge, and his confession had been truth -he was just too much of a coward to admit it.

"If she loves you," he muttered to himself, "she'll turn around once."

Her image became farther, her blonde ponytail glistening in the citrus sun and her walk graceful, even if she didn't place any thought into it. He remembered her voice, condescending and yet warm at the same time. Her blue eyes, like the water below them, pure and sparkling. And her smile... He did love everything about her -he was too much of an idiot to realize it until now.

"Turn..." he whispered as she became even smaller. "Turn..."

_The way she always acts like she's right, the way she fights with me, the way she touches me so gently, even the way she eats..._

"Turn..."

And she did. A full turn while she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then she continued on.

lxl

"We're going to miss our plane!" Takeshi cried out, mainly to Tatsuya who was busily jotting down the numbers of both Kira and Jennifer. When he moved to Rebecca, there was a swift intervention by Mokuba who smiled eerily pleasantly at him.

"I think Takeshi is right," he said, his smile not waving for a moment. "Why don't you go with him and I'll come in a few moments?"

Tatsuya nodded slowly and followed Mokuba's request. Once he was gone, Mokuba sighed and leaned on Rebecca, who abruptly pushed him off of her.

"Hey!"

"You're heavy!"

Mokuba whimpered. "I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!"

"I'm not saying you're- Oh, I give up... Kira-"

However, when Rebecca turned around, her friends were already up the escalator, leaving the train station.

"We'll call you later!" Jennifer shouted and winked, which caused Rebecca to flare up.

"You could've been more discreet..." she muttered, clutching onto her suitcases with a death-grip. Mokuba began to laugh and he patted Rebecca on the back.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," he said and picked up his backpack. There was a strange muffled clanging noise from within and enlightened with recognition, Mokuba reached within the pack. "This is yours, I believe?"

"My cowbell!" Rebecca cried out, fumbling with her suitcases and reaching out to take it. Clutching it against her chest, she smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, Bunny."

There was an awkward silence as people walked past them but when Mokuba began to turn around, Rebecca spoke up.

"So will you come to my wedding?" she asked sincerely, gripping her suitcase until her knuckles turned white and the definitions of her bones were clearly visible. Her eyes were forced on the dirty floor beneath them; however, a light touch from Mokuba's warm fingers beneath her chin forced her gaze upward.

When her eyes connected with his, he spoke. "No," he said softly, a small smile appearing on his lips. "I won't come."

And with that, he turned around and began to walk out of the station.

---

* * *

A/N: Come on, anyone of you can openly admit it -who was completed turned off the seemingly stereotypical ending of Chapter 4? I won't bite! ... And did I prove your thought wrong? Part Six eventually... don't take my word for it, I'm a dirty liar. 


End file.
